


Tangled Web ~ fanart

by happy29



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan Art for 'Tangled Web' courtesy of rose_malmaison</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Web ~ fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful and multi talented rose_malmaison for the art! You are amazing G!


End file.
